No Need for Resident Officers
Having been assigned as resident officers based on planet Earth, Kiyone and Mihoshi decide to move out of the Masaki house and into their own apartment. However, in addition to their Galaxy Police duties, the two officers find themselves having to take on multiple part time jobs just to be able to pay the bills! And whilst Kiyone puts her all into working hard and sparing the luxuries, Mihoshi is predictably quite the opposite. Can Kiyone still manage to stretch the budget, even with Mihoshi around? Full Recap Now assigned as resident officers to the solar system area, Kiyone and Mihoshi have moved into their own apartment, only to discover that the cost of living on Earth (especially Japan) is a lot higher than they expected. Now, whilst the other girls enjoy their free time at Tenchi's house, Kiyone and Mihoshi have been forced to take on part-time jobs just to earn enough money to pay the bills. After an early start and some miso soup, Kiyone and Mihoshi head to their first job: traffic control on a construction site. Naturally, whilst Kiyone does a perfect job, Mihoshi manages to cause a pile-up, without even realizing that the crash is her fault! After a quick break for a cheap and simple pre-packed lunch, Kiyone and Mihoshi head to the store to stock up on groceries. Kiyone tries to keep their spending within their limited budget, but when Mihoshi spots the snack aisle, she cannot help but scoop up an armful of sweets for them to purchase- well, Kiyone did give her permission to buy some snacks, didn't she? In the afternoon, Kiyone and Mihoshi work at a second part-time job- as waitresses in a local restaurant. When it comes to taking orders, suggesting extras, and waiting tables, Kiyone brings her usual professionalism to the task, but Mihoshi is quite another story. Whether it's babbling on to customers or just spilling food all over the floor, Mihoshi's actions seem to be putting the duo in danger of losing their jobs- and things only look worse for them when they have to leave work early to deal with Galaxy Police business. As they fly out to Jupiter to deal with the emergency call, Mihoshi is sure that it will prove to be the start of a big case- only to be disappointed when it turns out that the call came from an old lady with a broken down spaceship. After fixing her ship (and fending off her attempts to engage them to her unmarried grandson), Mihoshi and Kiyone head home for a well-earned break. Their short rest is soon interrupted by a pleasant surprise- Tenchi and the others have come to visit them, complete with snacks! Soon, everyone is catching up over a plate of treats- at least until Ryoko and Ayeka start vying for the last cookie. Ryoko is quick to point out that Ayeka has been stuffing her face the entire visit, before cuddling up to her ‘lover' Tenchi. This is last straw for Ayeka, and soon the two are fighting again. Despite Kiyone and Mihoshi's attempts to stop them, Ayeka and Ryoko are soon pitting their powers against one other, and before too long the entire apartment is rocked with an explosion that blows out the windows! In the aftermath of this destruction, the two GP officers can only cry at the damage done to their apartment, whilst a sneaky Washu takes the opportunity to quickly grab the still unclaimed last cookie for herself. Later, when everyone has gone, Kiyone and Mihoshi head to the public baths for a stress-relieving soak. As they let the aches of the day dissolve away, Mihoshi suggests that they could further relax by paying a visit to another of their favorite places on the way home. All too aware of their tight budget, Kiyone refuses point blank…but despite her initial refusal, Kiyone soon crumbles under Mihoshi's pleading eyes, and before she knows it, the two are back at their favorite karaoke bar, singing together. The lure of karaoke proves to be too much for either one to resist, and soon they are singing well past the time Kiyone intended for them to go home. Fortunately for their budget, however, their karaoke-fest is eventually interrupted by another urgent GP call-out, and the two officers quickly rush to answer it- even forgetting to pay! Mihoshi's continued hopes for an important case are once again dashed by their latest call-out- a standard spaceship crash near the rings of Saturn! As the two involved parties argue over whose fault it, Kiyone attempts to take down details- at least until she breaks her pen in frustration over listening to the drivers' dispute! After their long day, Mihoshi and Kiyone finally make it home, but whilst Mihoshi goes to sleep straightaway, Kiyone stays up, working out their expenditure. The ways things are now, it looks like the two of them will have to fit another part-time into their schedule! Well, at least Kiyone can be sure of one thing- no matter how worried she may get, Mihoshi will no doubt be as carefree as ever…